cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
001 (GOD'S WAR, 2012 Manga)
Note: This profile refers to the "GOD'S WAR" manga and light novel adaptations by Joe Onodera, and may contain information that does not apply to the original notes for the storyline or to what is seen in the OVA incarnation. Ivan Torsky (イワン・トルスキー Iwan Toruski), alias "Ivan Whisky" ( イワン・ウイスキー, Iwan Uisuki) and 001, was the first of the 00 series cyborgs to be remodeled by Black Ghost's Cyborg Astronaut Project (C.A.P.), via his scientist father's experimentation on his brain. This gifted him with a genius intellect and various supernatural powers, which he uses to aid the rest of his team. Appearance As in his other incarnations, Ivan is an infant whose growth has been stunted for him to remain at least under a year old. He has somewhat shaggy, white bowlcut-styled hair, which covers his blue eyes. He wears a blue blanket sleeper and white bib. Ivan tends to float about freely with his powers, or in a basket. Personality Ivan is mild-mannered, yet practical and blunt by nature of his intellect and strategies. He spares no time for hesitation when it comes to their ultimate battle, and knows that his team will need to fight together to save the world, even if they all die as a cost. Although his power is great, he has become aware of his own limitations over the years, as both a baby and from how expending his energy has affected him. Abilities and Powers Due to his father's experiments, Ivan gained various esper-related powers, including teleportation, telepathy, and telekinesis. He can also project illusions, as shown when he attempted to break Joe out of Himiko's spell by casting an apparition of Francoise. As his powers have evolved over the years, he also developed the ability to unlock the repressed esper abilities within his teammates, in order to save their lives and upgrade them for the final battle. However, due to his small body and the great amount of life force his abilities would take when using them, Ivan reveals that these powers have shortened his life span, and that once he exhausts all his bioenergy, he would die. At the start of the arc, Ivan has gone into a deep sleep due to prophetic visions he received that warned him of the final battle. History Some time after Ivan's birth in 2005, his father, a scientist who was part of the C.A.P, used him as the first test subject for Black Ghost's sinister objectives. After the next eight cyborgs were completed, the team and a C.A.P scientist named Dr. Gilmore rebelled against Black Ghost, fleeing the organization. The team fought against Black Ghost for a few years, with their battles seemingly ending around 2009 and the team disbanding to go back to living average lives. As Ivan had no family to go home to, Dr. Gilmore took custody of him. Unfortunately, the peaceful living situation would not last, as in February 2011, Ivan wound up experiencing premonitions of world disaster and visions of "angels" that wanted to restart humanity, as well as hints about a world filled with light. It was then revealed to Dr. Gilmore that Ivan had influenced an author named Shotaro Ishinomori, mentally broadcasting visions of their adventures to him in the 1960s and influencing him to write a manga called "Cyborg 009", with its characters based off of them. In their timeline, Ishinomori had long been dead, but Dr. Gilmore convinced Ivan to teleport him back to the year 1997, in a desperate attempt to get Ishinomori to finally write the conclusion to "Cyborg 009" (and to know if their struggle was to have a happy ending). However, this event did not alter the course of time, and Ishinomori passed away without being able to reveal the ending to the manga, which spelled uncertainty for the fate of the Earth. During Joe's battle against Queen Himiko, Ivan was forced to use up a significant amount of his energy to upgrade Joe's acceleration mode. He would then use up more energy when he had to rescue all of the other team members from the Tokyo disaster. In the final battle against the Gods, Ivan and Francoise initially did not participate, but later appeared to Joe after the rest of the team had died. Ivan then revealed the true origin of the Earth, in that it was a reincarnation of a "World of Light" that had been corrupted. Rather than continue to fight against the Gods, Joe made the decision for the three of them to sacrifice themselves and the Earth, for the "World of Light" to be reborn. Using the last of his powers, Ivan faded from existence. After transcending to the "World of Light", Ivan and his teammates regained their original human appearances and were able to live in peace. Notes *While Ishinomori's notes and the 2002 OVA adaptation of the arc have Ivan able to astral-project his consciousness as an upgrade of his esper abilities, this did not make it into Joe Onodera's version for whatever reasons. *The manga of "GOD'S WAR" has Ivan briefly appear to Ishinomori in a vision at the start, informing him of his true name and that the other cyborgs have found out about the manga and call themselves by their characters' names. However, this then contradicts a later chapter of the manga, where the other cyborgs have never heard of Shotaro Ishinomori or the "Cyborg 009" manga. The first sequence can be passed off as being a dream, although it was also somewhat altered from the light novel's version of events and loosely makes reference to a concept from Ishinomori's notes (where the team learned of the manga and their fictional counterparts). The "Torsky" surname was also sourced from a brief note by Ishinomori, when musing of what the character's real name would be. Category:Cyborgs Category:Conclusion: GOD'S WAR Characters Category:Psychics